I Gotta Go My Own Way
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: This the story of two sisters who face the same situation but differently. Mitchie has to leave California to pursue her dreams in Italy. Gabriella is like the sister/mother a lot of orphan people in the World have.


I Gotta Go My Own Way

_One shot story_

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked my sister Mitchie.

"Yes, I am. I have no choice," said Mitchie showing a face filled with sadness and sorrow.

"Don't do the same thing I did. It was the biggest mistake of my life," I said desperately.

After all, we are too close. We are practically the same. Mitchie is my little sister. Since we remained orphans, we have taken care of one another. I am Gabriella. A 23 -year -old cashier at Wal-Mart. It is not what I wanted. I mean, I wanted to be an actress and singer but I cannot achieve that dream right now. I have to take care of Mitchie. I have to teach her about life and how she will face the World. After I accomplish that, then I guess I'll go to College and be who I want to be. I am like Mitchie's mom. I work full time to bring money and food to our apartment. Mitchie works part-time to pays school and the stuff she wears. I was about to get married with my high school boyfriend, Troy. But since Mitchie was underage, I couldn't leave her alone. Troy was pretty mad when I refused to marry him. I told him that we need time to think about it. He said I was ruining everything. Maybe I was, but I love my sister so much that I can't leave her behind like the rest of the family did. Troy did not understand that fact. If he doesn't want to respect my decision, then I decided to go my own way. After all these years, we broke up forever. I have to admit it was the biggest mistake of my life because soon after that, Mitchie got herself a boyfriend.

Now Mitchie want to do the same. The difference is that she is not doing it for the same reasons I did. She met Shane at a summer camp. They were the closest friends. They became a couple days after the summer camp ended. Everything was perfect until Mitchie reached her 18 years old. She got a scholarship for this "Art School" in Italy. The problem is that Shane's attending UCLA. Shane wants her to stay. Mitchie wants to reach her dreams. I suggested continuing their relationship via web, but they both laughed. Apparently, love from the distance doesn't work. Mitchie's devastated. Shane can't hide his sadness. They are meant to be. Mitchie does not want to break up with him. Shane doesn't want that either. But she wants to study there. This is her dream comes true. She always dreamt about being in Europe.

"I'm doing it, Gabriella," she said sad but calmed.

"You know what the best is for you, so I won't interfere with your decision," I replied with my eyes watering. I cannot believe such a cute couple is about to split apart. The best brother –in-law in my whole life is about to disappear.

Next day has arrived. I'm driving Mitchie to Shane's home. My heart is broken. I'm going to miss her so much. Even though I know I soon will have another boyfriend, I'm going to feel lonely. Shane, I don't know about him, but he'll be crushed.

"Pull over, Gabs. There it is," she pointed to Shane's house.

"Ok, then," I pulled over and she stepped out of the car.

I'm a curious person, so I'm spying on them.

Doorbell rings and Shane's mother opened it. She looked awkwardly to Mitchie, but she let her in. I'm at the window. Thanks God the window is open. I'm seeing Shane's walking downstairs. He sat next to Mitchie and then…

"So, what wanna talk about," he said knowing what this was all about.

"Shane…I'll…um…I'm going to Italy," she finally said kind of stuttering.

"You don't care about us, do you?" asked Shane with his eyes filled with tears.

Mitchie began to sob and told him "I love you, Shane. But this is very important to me."

"So, you said it. I'm not important," he replied really annoyed.

"Don't act like a douche bag, Shane. If you really love me, you should let me be happy once in a while. Not all is sorrow and emptiness," she said pretty confident and furiously.

Shane couldn't help but cry. He stood up the couch and ran outside. He caught me spying through the window, but he did not care. He continued running. Suddenly, he disappeared in the distance.

"It's my entire fault, Gabs," said Mitchie while I was hugging her tightly. "He's going to do something stupid that I'll regret of," Mitchie continued crying.

Shane and Mitchie broke up. She's finally going to Italy. She's happy but sad at the same time. I comforted her saying there are a lot of cute boys in Europe. She didn't care of what I said. She just looks at the distance, like nothing is at her surroundings. She doesn't hear me. She is like a zombie. I'm really worried because of her.

"Mitchie. I'm going with you," I stated.

"But Gabriella. What about your job, your friends?" she asked worryingly

"It's time to move on. We are our only family and families shouldn't be apart," I ended.

We both boarded the same plane and we'll be in Italy as soon as I say "Ok."

Two days has passed since we moved here. Mitchie's staying at her dorm. I'm staying in a Hotel, for now. I am walking all the streets looking for an apartment. Also, I am looking for a job. I entered some stores here, but nothing. I guess I have to wait for luckiness to arrive. I've been walking all day and I can't keep walking anymore. My feet hurt. My back hurts and I'm starving. So, I decided to sit in the Trevi Fountain when someone familiar appeared on my view. I thought I was hallucinating. Soon, I'll find out my view is totally real.

"Gabriella?" shouted the man in the distance.

I recognize that voice. My heart started beating fast. I can't believe it.

"Troy?" I asked with excitement.

"Gabriella!" he shouted while running to me.

"Troy? You here?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, it's me," he finally said and hugged me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"My friend, Shane, told me you both moved here. I couldn't get over you. I love you so much that if I have to live with you and Mitchie, I'll take the chance. I know I find your sister annoying but I can survive that. These two years without you have been pure misery and sadness. I couldn't date another girl because all I wanted is you," he said looking at my eyes.

I can tell honesty on his face. They way he hugged me and touched me, was special. I need to give us a second chance. These two years without him has been the same.

"Ok, but I'm staying in Italy. I won't leave Mitchie alone," I told him.

"Don't worry. I won't ask you that. Besides, I found an apartment here. If we marry, we can live here together," he said with a bright smile on his face. "Gabriella?" he stopped in front of me and kneeled down. "Will you marry me?" he asked me showing a huge ring.

"I…I….I…. What the heck? Ok, I'll do," I ended. He picked my lips and started kissing me passionately. With that, all the pain I felt for me and Mitchie all this time, has disappeared.

I guess you are wondering what happened with Mitchie and Shane, don't you? Well, let's say Troy wasn't the only one who travels looking after me. Troy did not travel alone.

"What I'm gonna do now?" asked Mitchie to a Shane's picture. She is seated in a bank, near a beautiful fountain the College owns.

"Study maybe?" whispered a voice on her right ear.

"Oh my God! The picture just talked to me. I'm going insane!" she said truly scared.

"No, you don't. I'm real," the voice whispered again.

Mitchie feels someone's behind her. She turns around her head in fear. Does someone is stalking at me already?" she asked to herself. She turns her head slowly with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes, he was there. Shane was there. Mitchie couldn't help but cry of happiness.

"I thought you hated me," she told him.

"I cannot do that. I love you a lot," he said gently.

"But what are you doing here. You're supposed to be in California," she said with worries on her voice. "You'll lose your time and money."

"I will not be studying there anymore. I applied for another College… overseas," he said smiling at her.

"You're here? Are you studying here?" she asked very excited.

"Yes, Ma'am," he ended.

Then they cuddled each other and started walking away. Shane forgave Mitchie and Mitchie forgave him as well. They decided to start all over. They are giving them a second chance. The same chance Troy and I are enjoying.


End file.
